The Zsar and the Emperor
by nikol ramirez
Summary: in this story it is around the romanof era in russia except Ivan is the prince and yao is also the prince of China. this is the story of their interesting adventure and their love


A/N: This is the first story of Russia China I've ever written and it has been about half a year since I've finished it. Well if you enjoy this couple as much as I do then enjoy! Also I do not own any of these characters its just the story ;)

Through the cold and silent streets of Moscow, a small and strange parade of foreigners came (travelled). They made their way to the palace, where they'd meet the Zsar of Russia. The Zsar welcomed his guests with much gratitude, "This is my son, Ivan, the future Zsar of Russia."  
>"An honor to meet you, young prince," they bowed. The prince was a tall boy and a strong one at that. His eyes were a gleaming violet, and his hair was straight and silver-white. Then the Zsar turned to a doorway and extended his hand, "May I also present my daughters. My oldest, Yekaterina, and my youngest, Natasha," they both curtsied to the foreigners. Then they took their place beside their brother. Yekaterina at his side while Natasha closely grasped his arm, staring intensely at Min. Just as so, the stout and oriental man introduced himself as the emperor of China and then, "This is my daughter, Min Wang."<br>"It is a pleasure to meet you," the Zsar smiled, secretly signaling for his children to do the same.  
>After their greetings and introductions, they showed their guests to the smoking room, where they left the girls, except for Min, in the other room.<br>"Cigar?"  
>"Yes, please," both leaders conversed. The children on the other hand stood along their fathers, quietly staring at each other. In all technicalities, it was only Ivan who was looking at Min. Perhaps it was her long, straight hair that attracted him, or her large dark brown eyes, or her fair skin. Whatever it was that made him gawk at her, she noticed, and gave him a startled look which caused him to turn his attention to somewhere else. Min kept to herself the entire time they were to get acquainted with each other.<br>It was all part of their fathers' plans to marry off their children and unite their countries' power. Yet, it seemed to them now that even having their children converse would be difficult. Even through dinner, they said nothing to each other, but Ivan did as he had in the beginning, staring blankly and curiously at Min.  
>After dinner was when they finally had time for themselves. Min tried to distance herself as far away from Ivan as she possibly could, so she went exploring the palace. She strolled down hallway after hallway, one stair case after another, until she reached the tallest point of one of the towers. It was a small hallway with beautifully portraits hanging on each of the walls. All the rooms were locked except one, which she could see was open, at the very end of the hall. She peeked inside to find Ivan, sitting on a wooden stool, staring out of a small window just beside him, and right behind him stood a large blank canvas. Creeping her way toward him she asked, "What are you doing, aru?"<br>"Nothing," he said, a bit startled.  
>"Ok," she sounded careless and walked on. She looked back only once, but he sat motionless, like a statue.<br>In her room Min called out, "Father, aru?"  
>"In here," he answered. Min wafted the strange sent away from her face, "Don't worry, I'll just follow the trail of smoke," she coughed.<br>"How did things go with the young Zsar?" he asked as he lounged about on the sofa, smoking through a small but long pipe.  
>"Nothing to say, now can i please take this stupid costume off, aru?"<br>"Yes, go on, Yao."  
>It was then that<em>Yao<em> removed the woman's kimono and undid his bun. He then removed his makeup and then his jewelry.  
>"Really, pretending to be a girl is hard, aru!"<br>"This is for the betterment of our country, my son, you must do this."  
>"What about the wedding night, father aru?"<br>"The wedding night?"  
>"Did you ever think that far? It'll be hard for him to still think me as a woman after seeing my-"<br>"Aiya! I completely forgot you had one!"  
>"What!"<br>"Well, you look so much like a woman, a beautiful one, that I completely forgot what would happen if that should happen."  
>"Great job, aru!" he laughed sarcastically. He was now in a more comfortable, man's kimono, as he came to sit by his father. The emperor turned to him, "We'll just have to take you back right after the wedding and say you're needed for some great charity work. Then you'll become ill and get even worse and worse each year. you'll see your husband every once in a while but not at night and eventually you'll die and China will still be united with Russia!" he smiled.<br>"Aiya! I'm your only son! What happens when they find out I'm the next emperor, aru?"  
>"Eh? We have four months to think of it, don't worry about it now. Now go to bed!" his father smiled. Yao rolled his eyes, "GO smoke in your room you old man! I hate the smell of smoke!" And slumped his way to his bed.<br>It was a grand room, one of many, with a big bed. It's tall and beautifully, wooden, carved out posts rising up to hold the curtains around its mattress. The feel of the mattress and the pillows made you feel as if he were floating on a cloud. The feeling was so unfamiliar to him, but it brought so much satisfaction, that he soon fell asleep.  
>What seemed like only five minutes turned out to be nine hours of sleep for Yao. It was a little after six in the morning when he awoke, still in his heavenly mattress, stirring in his sleep. As much as he wanted to sleep, he had to wake up, and become a woman. For hours, he struggled to dress himself in woman's clothing, then to apply his make-up, and finally to carefully fix his hair. By eight, he looked like Min again, not a clue to suspect that he was really Yao. With this he headed to the main dining area for breakfast.<br>A warm greeting awaited Min from his father, the Zsar, and Yekaterina. Ivan sat silently, eating his breakfast without looking up, and once again, Natasha stared intensely at her. A servant politely showed her to a seat right beside Ivan and right across from Natasha. The luck she had. Then again, what luck did she have when she was Yao? Her breakfast plate was quickly set in front of her. A delicious assortment of eggs, pastry, bread, and warmed milk. It was delicious, so satisfying, but Min couldn't help but notice what Ivan was drinking. Noticing her gaze on his cup he asked, "Do you feel cold?"  
>"What? I mean, excuse me?"<br>"If you're cold I'll let you drink some," he held out the cup to her. She took it, carefully, and slowly sipped it, then drew back suddenly, "What is this, aru?"  
>"Vodka."<br>"You drink it this early?"  
>"It keeps me warm," he pouted. Min smiled, "Sorry, i didn't expect it to be liquor, aru."<br>"Oh," they laughed silently. Looking up for just a minute, Min caught a glimpse of Natasha, glaring at her. Yekaterina turned to her little sister and whispered something. Whatever she said, it finally made her stop staring. Then Yekaterina smiled at Min, "Have you made yourself at home?"  
>"Yes, thank you, aru."<br>"That's good," she continued to eat. At least someone was trying to act considerate.  
>Once again, after breakfast, Min went wandering about. She ended up in the same tower, in the same hallway, and in the same room. Ivan was there again, still staring out of the window, a paintbrush in his hand. The canvas looked the same as the day before, still with nothing on it. Standing at the entrance she asked him again. "What are you doing, aru?"<br>No response. She walked closer, "Hello?" she asks, irritated.  
>"What are you trying to paint?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Fine," she was about to walk away, when he replied, "I can't paint."<br>"What?"  
>"I can't paint," he sighed. Min looked at him.<br>"What do you want to paint?"  
>"Something."<br>"If you won't tell me then i can't help you, aru."  
>"Help me?"<br>"Well," she muttered, thinking why she even offered to help in the first place if she had no idea how. Then she thought of it, "I can teach you how to paint, aru. If you want."  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure, but only if you tell me what you want to paint."  
>Ivan sat silently for a moment, thinking of what to say Min thought. Then he turned to her, "I have always dreamed of living in a warm place, in a field of sunflowers, with a blue sky, and tall mountains in the distance...<br>"That's what I want to paint," he answered. Min stared at him. He seemed so dull and maybe cold, rude even, but this dream of his completely altered her perspective on him. 'So, unusually... cute,' she thought.  
>"Okay. We can start tomorrow, aru," she began to walk out of the room.<br>"Wait. Thank you, Min," Ivan smiled. Feeling herself begin to blush, Min quickly ran out of his sight and down the hall, to her own room. She was startled to find Natasha just a few feet outside. She nodded her head, as in greeting, but instead of returning the gesture Natasha merely stood in her path. She stared at her just as intensely as she had when they met. Only seconds after did she push her way past Min and run into the room where Ivan was still inside. Min thought nothing much of it, except rude, as she tried to find her way to her room.  
>The next afternoon came quick but was surprisingly a lot better than what Min expected. For days, they conversed, about anything. It was the first time that they really started to learn about each other.<br>"I only know one style, ok?"  
>"Anything really."<br>"Then do it like this, aru," Min slowly stroked the brush against the canvas. She created a traditional Chinese style painting of a simple cloud. Ivan followed her every move yet somehow it looked different from her final product.  
>"I told you," he sighed.<br>"No, it won't come out exactly like mine, aru."  
>"But it's still bad."<br>"No it's not. Here why not try doing it like this," she grabbed Ivan's hand. Both twitched, 'his hands are strong,' she thought as she helped him stroke the brush against the canvas. Her arm aligned with his, her chest so close to his back, and the feel of his soft hair wavering against her, Min swore she could feel herself blush.  
>"See, aru, just try to move your wrist."<br>"Ah, thank you."  
>"It's fine," she smiled.<br>"No, really, thank you," he smiled. Min felt herself blushing again, and with that she was about to leave the room.  
>"See you at dinner, Yao."<br>Those words were like frostbite growing along her spine. She turned to Ivan, "Excuse me?"  
>"I know that you're a man."<br>"I am not...My name in Min Wang. I assure you that I am a woman, aru."  
>"Don't lie," now his smile was gone. It came as a surprise to Yao that his gaze really pained him.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"I've grown up with girl and you definitely don't act like one. But I already knew you were a man anyways."<br>"How, aru?"  
>"When you helped me just now. You don't really have anything," he smirked. Yao grew tense, stunned, and incredibly nervous.<br>"Why are you really here? Did you really think i wouldn't figure you were a man after we'd be married?"  
>"You know, I knew that would happen, aru. If you want someone to blame on stupidity blame my father. This was his plan to unite the Powers of Russia and China, through our marriage."<br>"That was my father's plan too but don't just blame your father, you're just as guilty for pretending to be a woman in the first place."  
>"I had no choice, aru! It was either follow instructions or lose a toe!"<br>"Really?" his eyes opened wide.  
>"Well, something like that," Yao uttered under his breath.<br>Ivan stood, nearing Yao, and held out his hand, "I promise not to tell anyone as long as you keep helping me," he offered. Yao looked at his hand. What was this? An agreement? More than likely, but there had to be something, "What about when we're done with this?"  
>"We'll talk about that afterwards."<br>"How can i trust you, aru?"  
>"We can wait till later and try to solve all this or I can exploit you now for what you are. Is that good enough to trust me?" he extended his hand further. After several minutes of pondering, Yao gave in, and agreed. They shook hands, fiercely, before Yao quickly disappeared from Ivan's sight. Somehow, he felt a sort of guilt hover over him and he didn't know why. Not only that but also irritation, because no matter what, he still had to be Min.<br>Each day was the same; breakfast, Ivan, lunch, dinner, bed. Every day was the same; Min, Yao, Min, Min, Yao. For a month nothing changed. Thankfully for Yao, he could be himself with Ivan now and it wasn't every day that he would teach him. Surprisingly, the princes grew more as friends than fiancés. Each day knowing more and more of each other and about their countries.  
>"Why is it that you want so much to live in a warm place? Don't you love your country, aru?" Yao asked, while they were painting.<br>"I'm proud of it, in some ways. The cold, I don't think anyone can really get used to, but I love vodka so it's ok. It's just that...  
>I remember when I was young. I was standing at the window of this room. I saw my father and our army move out through the land. i heard gunshots, people shouting and crying, people dying. I grew up with that."<br>"What about your sister, aru? Yekaterina?"  
>"She grew up in Ukraine, away from home, and Natasha was too young to understand."<br>"Speaking of Natasha, aru, does she hate me? She looks at me like she does aru."  
>"She hates anyone who gets near me, except Yekaterina."<br>"Sisterly love?"  
>"She loves me a little too much," he sighed, sounding almost exhausted from even being her brother, "Ever since she was little she's asked to marry me."<br>"She still does aru!"  
>"She's stubborn," he laughed quickly and then immediately frowned. Then he asked, "How come you always say aru?"<br>"I don't know aru. It's a habit, I guess, I've done it as long as I can remember."  
>"Oh," he laughed.<br>Yao smiled then, as he placed his hand on top of Ivan's, "I have something for you, aru."  
>"Bribing doesn't work on me," he smiled.<br>"Close your eyes," Yao ran to his room where he collected a small, thin, box shaped object covered with brilliant red , Chinese, silk. As quick as he had gone he came back and handed it to Ivan.  
>"Chinese silk? It's beautiful and soft," he smiled.<br>"There's also what's underneath it, aru," Yao smiled as he uncovered the real present. Painted along a small canvas was a Chinese styled painting of a field of sunflowers with a clear blue sky and surrounded by mountains. He smiled at Ivan who seemed to be speechless and without emotion.  
>"I know you wanted to paint it, but your style will be completely different from mine, so you can still paint it if you want, aru," he quickly said.<br>"It's not that. I'm very happy," he smiled, blushing slightly, "Thank you, Yao."  
>"It was nothing, aru."<br>"No really," Ivan pulled Yao closer to him, "Thank you," he neared his lips to Yao's and before he could ask what he was doing, he kissed him, tenderly.  
>"Mmm...Ivan? Mmmff!" he tried to pull apart, but Ivan locked him in his arms and the kiss kept going. Finally, Ivan allowed them to breathe. It was then that Yao used all his strength to smack Ivan across the face, "What the hell are you doing, aru?" he backed away.<br>"I was just thanking you."  
>"Is that how you people say thank you? I can't believe you, aru, and after all you know...<br>Don't get near me again! I'll end all this myself, aru!" Yao stormed out the door as he raced to his room.  
>He ran even faster as he heard Ivan's footsteps following him while calling for him to wait. just as he reached the door to his room he skidded inside and slammed the door shut but Ivan was too quick and managed to block the door's entrance, "Yao, please wait, i can explain."<br>"Shut up aru! Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
>"I can't leave you alone, Yao. That's why I need to tell you -"<br>"Get away from the door, aru!" Yao pushed with all his might, even tried using his whole body, but Ivan was just too strong. From inside his room Yao heard another pair of footsteps nearby and then the sound of a familiar voice, "Who's Yao, Brother dear?"  
>"Natasha!" Ivan let his strength go, enough for Yao to slam the door shut, "You scared me. What do you mean? Who's Yao?"<br>"I don't know, you're the one calling out that name," he heard her say.  
>"I've never said that name. You must have misunderstood."<br>"Brother dear," her voice sounded deeper, "Why are you in front of that Min's room?"  
>"She is my fiancée, Natasha, i was going to-" then he was cut off by something Yao couldn't see. He heard nothing for a moment and swore for a second that she might have killed him, her being so crazy and all! Thankfully he heard Ivan's voice again, "You didn't know?" those words didn't help the situation.<br>"Fiancée?" her voice was so low, almost at a growl, as if she were possessed! Again he heard her frightening voice, "I didn't know this brother...dear."  
>"Father arranged it, Natasha."<br>"Oh, then it was not of your wishes," her voice sounded gentler now.  
>"No, now I need to talk with her so please leave," he struggled to say.<br>"What about?"  
>"That's my business."<br>"Alright but if she falls in love with you..."  
>"What if I fell in love with her, Natasha?"<br>"I would never kill you, dear brother, but..." she growled suddenly. It sent chills up Yao's spine but thankfully he heard her footsteps stomp away into the distance. It was a close call, the closest they could ever afford. For that, and for the fear Ivan might be missing and arm or something, Yao slightly opened his door.  
>Ivan forced his way in abruptly and then said, "Now let me talk. Is the emperor here?"<br>"No, he's probably with the Zsar, aru."  
>"Good, then..." he locked the door behind him, "I love you, Yao."<br>Those four words were enough to stun Yao to death! He stood awe-stricken and completely confused. Ivan said again, "I love you," and now only one word short and they still petrified Yao.  
>"Are you crazy, aru?"<br>"NO, I'm serious."  
>"I'm a man, remember!" Yao managed to whisper loudly, "Don't be stupid, aru!"<br>"I don't care. I grew to love you for you. Ever since I saw you."  
>"What about your sister, she'll kill me and who knows what she'll do to you!"<br>"I can handle her."  
>"No! Ivan, aru, why are you -"<br>"Say it again."  
>"Huh?"<br>"My name, say it again, just like how you did now."  
>"No, you'll probably fall in love with me again!"<br>"Doesn't this work out for us?"  
>"How, aru?"<br>"They want us to marry and I do want to marry you," he blushed. Yao felt his knees wobble until he completely collapsed!  
>"Yao!" Ivan cried out.<br>"Don't touch me, aru!" he crawled back. It took him a split second to realize what he just did and when he turned to Ivan all he saw was an expression full of pain.  
>"I didn't mean it, aru, I'm sorry."<br>"Yao." was all he said.  
>He crawled on all fours till he was practically on top of Yao, "Go ahead and tell them who you are."<br>"Eh?"  
>"But only after," he forced a fierce kiss onto Yao. Their tongues entwined in each other's mouths. Ivan traced Yao's lower lips with the delicate tip of his tongue as they breathed into each other and then drew him back in for another round. Fighting as hard as he could, only to the point until his mind felt dizzy, Yao fought to free himself of Ivan's grasp. Especially when he felt his strong hands skimming his body.<br>"Stop, aru!" Yao continuously called out. Ivan ignored him. When he reached what he was looking for, Ivan quickly opened, untied, ripped off, pulled over, and completely revealed Yao's naked body. He lay shivering underneath him, "NO, please, aru! Y-you can't be serious!"  
>Without a word, he removed his own clothing. Now they were both nude, shivering in the cold, as they distanced themselves. Yao tried to cover himself, blushing as he was as red as a tomato, shoving Ivan every time he neared him, "Stop! We can't!"<br>"Yao. I love you. Don't you feel anything for me?"  
>"I-I don't know, aru!" he covered his bright red face. Ivan crawled forward till he was over Yao, "I can't wait," he quickly raised Yao in his arms and carried him over to the bed. His arms were so strong, and his chest...<br>"I won't hurt you. I love you," he lowered his head, pressing his lips gently against Yao's shivering ones.  
>"Stop saying that!" Until Yao opened his mouth, allowing Ivan to enter his tongue, did he spread away his arms. Slowly, Ivan trailed his kisses over Yao's entire body. From his neck, to the mounds of his chest, across his stomach, in the soles of his palms, between his fingers, along his thighs, and in between his legs. Yao gasping and shaking, crying and gripping, sometimes pulling Ivan up for another kiss.<br>"I'll do this slowly," he warned Yao before inserting a finger.  
>"Ah? Ah! AHH! UHN!"<br>"Did it hurt?" he caressed Yao's face.  
>"Uhn...n-no...?"<br>"Good," he smiled, some beads of sweat falling along the rounds of his face, "I'll be gentle, I promise."  
>'What?" Yao asked, even though he knew what was coming. Then he felt it. Sliding inside him, struggling to enter him. It must have hurt Ivan, Yao thought, seeing as how much he was panting just above him. Still, Yao could feel it force inside, "OWE! I-Ivan!"<br>"I-it's in, Yao," he gasped, looking down at his beloved, "Is it ok?"  
>"Its...hot...AHH! AW! D-don't move like that, aru!" he pushed his fists against Ivan's chest.<br>"It hurts?"  
>"A b-bit...HAAAAAA! AH! HAH!" Yao cried out, over and over again. Just as he felt it moving inside of him, over and over again. Slowly, the pain disappeared and he realized that he was calling out of pleasure, "AHH! AH! AH! HAA! HAAA! HA...AH!" tears flowing from his eyes.<br>"haaa! haaa! Ah!" he heard Ivan.  
>"AH! Ivan!"<br>"Yao..."  
>At first it seemed like it'd last forever but in the end, it all seemed to end too soon. They were both on top of each other, panting heavily against each other. With his lips against Yao's shoulder, Ivan planted a gentle kiss on his moistened skin. His hot breath made Yao shiver. Turning his head to him, Ivan gave Yao a final kiss while Yao wrapped his arms around his shoulders.<br>"Hey," they breathed, "Don't tell me you want to do it again already?"  
>"Shut up, aru! You forced me into it," he pouted.<br>"It was good, da?"  
>"Was it?"<br>"Isn't that obvious?" they lay side by side, still exposed, snuggling together.  
>"Are you cold?" Ivan asked as he covered them with the sheets.<br>"A little bit, aru," he came closer to Ivan's body. Wrapped in each other's arms, under the sheets, they looked out to the window, watching the constant snow fall from the grey sky.

The best news of the year came to the father's the next day when Ivan surprisingly proposed to _Min_ and she happily accepted. Everything was being prepared for the large celebration the party the wedding the banquet the ball, it was all in just a matter of months!  
>"I can't believe you accepted without thinking!" the emperor exclaimed, still smiling, at his son.<br>"I have a sort of plan to let everything work out so that's why, aru."  
>"Tell me, son, what is it?"<br>"Nope, that's my business," he smirked as he removed the decor in his hair.  
>"Useless, boy, i brought you here didn't I?"<br>"Yes and I didn't have a choice, aru! SO you'll just have to wait and see."  
>Things drastically changed in the palace. Min and Ivan could hardly spend ten minutes without each other now, the fathers were a lot happier, and among the most important changes, Natasha acted more hateful than ever to almost everyone, especially to Min. It had just so happened that this week, they were planning for a celebratory ball. Thankfully, Yao had a warm uniformed coat that was long enough to look like it was a dress, but was actually man's clothing! It was a white, almost velvet fabric with hand-stitched dragon designs all over and its sleeves cut close to the wrist and were fan shaped, which was all lined with white fur.<br>Just as Min was bringing her coat to her room, she ran into Natasha, her worst nightmare. As usual, she glared intensely at her, probably cursing her very existence and then asked, "Did you fall in love with him?"  
>Answering truthfully, Min answered, "WE both fell in love with each other, aru."<br>"You seduced him. Just wait, you'll get what you deserve," she hissed.  
>A frightening experience unlike any other she had experienced, with that demonic sibling of Ivan's. Luckily, she had her fiancé to help her erase that horrible moment.<br>Almost every day they made love. At every second that they could, they'd kiss, and it was the only moment that Yao felt completely like himself.  
>"Haa! Ah! Ivan, aru!"<br>"Yao!" he gasped, rocking Yao on his lap.  
>"AHH! UWAH! HA-AHHH!" Yao fell against Ivan's exhausted body. They fell back against the bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other.<br>"You are crazy, aru!"  
>"Because I love you."<br>"AIya! How the hell will I survive the ball?" Yao laughed.  
>"What will you wear? A dress?"<br>"NO!"  
>"But you'd look beautiful in a dress, Yao," he smiled.<br>"Go to bed, aru,"then he turned away from him.  
>"Good night to you too, Yao," Ivan wrapped his arms around his little prince as they fell asleep.<p>

The ball was a usual indoor dance with traditional Russian music and entertainment. Ivan finely dressed in a traditional suit of Russian royalty. Looking so elegant and refined as his father, and along with his beautiful sisters, they awaited his future bride downstairs. Meanwhile in his room Yao dressed himself for the evening. Though he was supposed to act as Min, he felt more like himself than ever before, so much that he did nothing with his hair. A simple loose ponytail, driven to the side to lay across his chest, allowing his bangs to fall loose and frame his face. Such a foreign face that even as he strolled down the main staircase, he was a spectacle for all. He almost forgot for a moment that he was supposed to be Min and had to 'feminize' his walking down the staircase. By this point becoming Min was tiresome, but it was now more than ever that he had to be her. He stopped midway to glance around for his lover.  
>There he was, proudly standing tall, but his expression, so laid back almost bored, with his silver white hair falling loosely over his violet eyes. Then he looked up and saw him, in all his exotic mystery and he smiled. An adorable smile that only he could produce. Min was quick to join her fiancé but was taken by many of the curious guests instead. They asked all sorts of questions about her country and how she fell in love with the prince of Russia. Then again, she was taken, this time by her kind sister-in-law to be, Yekaterina. She looked so beautiful wearing her golden yellow dress. It was a low sleeved dress that had puffed sleeves that allowed anyone to see her arms and a long, flowing, glittering, skirt. A complete contrast to Min's own style. She caught sight of Natasha wearing another dress which was just as beautiful. It was a darkened blue, still glittering, and low sleeved as well, but its sleeves were not see through like the others were and was long-sleeved. Still, she looked beautiful, despite her being the soul of Min's nightmares.<br>Finally, Min reached her fiancé and no sooner than she had said 'good evening' did he pull her away from the rest of the audience.  
>"Yao," he whispered in his ear. Behind the curtain, in shadows, and away from the crowd, they kissed passionately.<br>"Ivan, aru?" he whispered back. He smiled and then pulled him back out into the crowd. He turned to give one look at his father and then came back to Yao, "We need to dance for everyone."  
>"I don't know how," he blushed. Ivan gently took his hand in his and placed his other at Yao's hips, "Too bad," he smiled. At the same moment the music started, Yao was being swept off his feet, literally, by a leading Ivan. They swirled and shifted among the ballroom, circling almost the entire dance floor, and finishing just as everyone else joined in. They escaped the crowd and went out to the balcony. The air was freezing cold and the snow was silent. The night was still beautiful as the moon was full and bright.<br>"You dance good, Yao."  
>"It's nice outside, even though it's cold, aru," he sat himself on the balcony's edge.<br>"I'll get some vodka."  
>"Vodka!"<br>"It keeps you warm. I keep telling you that," he ran out of sight before Yao could argue any more.  
>As he sat on the balcony, staring up at the night's moon, attempting to warm himself as he waited for Ivan to return, a familiar voice sounded from just behind him.<br>"I told you you'd be punished."  
>"Natasha?" Yao jumped to his feet, "You startled me, aru."<br>"I've loved him ever since I was born. We were made for each other. Nobody can have him," she said calmly, yet her eyes showed extreme hatred for Min.  
>"I'm not going to lie to you, aru, you're a very beautiful young girl, but you are creepy as hell," Yao heard himself say. How could he say that to her face? Somehow it didn't seem to affect her. Yet, she neared him, until he felt his lower back pressed against the stoned balcony.<br>"You die now," in the blink of an eye Natasha had rammed her hands against Yao's chest, sending him over the balcony and falling straight down, almost five stories to the ground. Seeing Natasha at the balcony's edge was the last he saw.  
>Yelling as he fell, he fell smack into a roof piece that stuck out of the lower floors, back first. The snow made it incredibly slippery and almost sent Yao off its own edge. Luckily he was able to grab hold of a loose stone from the base of one of the towers. He looked up, three stories high but he couldn't see a thing with the snow. Hopefully it was the same for up there, that is, if Natasha was hoping to make sure he was dead. It completely baffled him how far she was willing to go! Now he had to get back up there. The best thing was to safely climb down the last two floors and enter through the front. He didn't waste any time trying to find a loose brick in the wall and prayed the snow wouldn't affect him. Luckily, the roof where he fell gave great support in blocking the snow as he climbed down. He fell the last few feet into a soft mountain of snow, almost sank in its coldness, and raced back inside.<br>Making it just in time before he'd die of frostbite, Yao raced up to the ball room. How quickly Natasha worked. By the time Yao reached the ballroom, almost all the guests thought her a ghost! His body covered in snow, his fingers and nose bright red, and his face covered in frost he desperately searched for Ivan, whom he saw going ballistic at his sister.  
>"Ivan, aru!" he called out to him.<br>"Y-! Min!" he yelled back, catching himself, and racing to meet his fiancée. Holding him tightly in his arms he almost cried, "You're freezing! Are you all right, what happened?"  
>"Well..." his eyes shifted to Natasha, who was bravely standing behind her brother. Ivan turned quickly to his youngest sister and pulled her aside from the rest of the crowd. His expression was full of rage, and by the way he pulled her back, it was almost as if he's wanted to pull off her arm. No one knows what it was that he did or said, but whatever he did caused his psychotically loving sister to burst into tears. It almost made Yao feel guilty. Yet, how could he feel guilty for telling on the person who just tried to kill him? It was right after that the ball was called to a stop. The celebration ended when all the guests returned home and Ivan's sisters returned to their rooms. It was in Ivan's room they spent that night with him convinced Yao would certainly catch cold without drinking Vodka.<br>"I don't want any, aru!"  
>"Drink some, please, it'll warm your body," he insisted, violently pressing the glass against Yao's lips.<br>"I can get warm with tea!"  
>"Just drink some!" he raised his voice. For the sake of some peace, after almost being murdered, Yao took three large sips of Ivan's vodka. It did warm him up, enough to burn his throat for even trying to drink it that fast. In the end they finally laid themselves in his bed, peacefully. Ivan's hands were all over Yao, as he kissed him, "I thought you had really fallen," he hugged him tightly.<br>"I thought I was going to die too, aru."  
>"How did you-?"<br>"I landed on another part of the roof. Then I climbed down. I thank your snow, aru, it helped lesson the fall but it made it very slippery!"  
>"What would I do if I lost you, Yao?" he held him close to his chest. As they rested, Yao thought he could hear Ivan's heartbeat. It was fast at first, but then turned into a slower pace.<p>

Thump, thump, tha-dump, thump, thump, tha-dump...

It was so peaceful and serene that he ended up falling asleep. Its sound dancing in his head.

It was morning, bright and early, when he woke up. Ivan was still holding him, sound asleep, but did not move an inch. As quietly as he could, removed Ivan's arms from his body and tiptoed his way to the door. This was a usual thing to do in the mornings, but since he spent the night in Ivan's room, he had to sneak back to his own room to get dressed. As always he spent hours to look like Min before going down for breakfast. Just as he entered the dining area he was ambushed by Yekaterina and the Zsar, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry! We deeply apologize for what Natasha did, it is unforgivable! Please do not leave us!" they kept shouting as Yao tried to make his way to his seat, "It's all right, I'm perfectly fine, aru. I won't leave, I forgive you."  
>"Don't worry, we've given her a good scolding and she's not allowed to leave her room for some time, at least not until the wedding," Yekaterina said. Yao smiled at the kind sister, "Thank you, aru, but I am fine."<br>"We were so worried but yesterday everything was so hectic we didn't know how to put our 'sorries' into effect. We were too busy scolding her," the Zsar explained.  
>'It's ok, Ivan aru, was there for me," he put on his greatest and most love warming smile. IT worked perfectly, as everyone seemed to be at peace as they continued their meal. Until the Zsar cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you to about something important. It's nothing to serious but it is important."<br>"What?" Ivan asked.  
>"How many children will you be having?"<br>The question was so startling, both Ivan and Yao almost dropped their silverware. Yao stayed silent, his eyes wide open, 'I never thought about that, aru!" he thought to himself. He looked toward Ivan, and it was obvious he hadn't thought of that either. Then he looked at his father, the emperor, who looked as if he were about to choke on his food. Finally Ivan answered, truthfully, "We hadn't thought about that."  
>"Like I said, its not serious, not now anyways. Don't worry, Min," the Zsar turned his attention to Yao, "It won't matter if you do not conceive, there is still Yekaterina to rule."<br>"Father!" Ivan seemed irritated by his sayings, although his honesty brought great relief to Yao.  
>"I mean no disrespect but they are foreign and we don't understand the way they carry on with these events."<br>"Father," Yekaterina interrupted, "Please don't talk about such personal things. It's their topics to discuss."  
>"By the way, Zsar," the emperor joined in, "We will have to talk about the way this will go on."<br>"Yes, but as my daughter said, later. I'm afraid I already ruined the breakfast, I'm sorry," he bowed his head to Yao. With that, they continued their meal in silence until they finished.  
>Ivan led Yao to his room after that.<br>"What's wrong, aru?"  
>"Nothing, my father is too outspoken, sorry."<br>"It's fine. It takes away what could have been our biggest problem."  
>"Say, what do you think about having kids?"<br>"What? Are you crazy, aru? You know I can't!"  
>"I know, but what would happen if you could?" Ivan crawled on top of Yao.<br>"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a woman," he looked irritated.  
>"Did you ever want kids?" he smiled, his hand slowly caressing Yao's stomach.<br>"Not really, my other siblings were enough for me, aru."  
>"I wanted kids once."<br>"Too bad," Yao stuck out his tongue.  
>"No, we could always adopt," Ivan smiled.<br>"What?"  
>"Just kidding. If I ever could have kids, I'd want to have them with you. Do you still want to try?"<br>"Idiot."  
>"Come on, let's try it," he kissed a blushing Yao, pushing him flat against the bed. As they kissed, they quickly removed their clothing, trying desperately not to break the kiss. Ivan then raised Yao's hips and spread his legs.<br>"I-Ivan, aru! Wait! IT isn't..."  
>"It's fine," he shifted inward.<br>"HAAAA! AH! AHHH!""  
>"I-its going..."<br>"Ha-!" Yao cried out in an almost silent cry, arching his neck back, his fingers digging into Ivan's shoulders.  
>_knock, knock, knock!<br>"Ivan, I-" the Zsar went inside, "OH MY GOD!" he quickly turned back.  
>"Father! What is it?" Ivan asked as he quickly covered Yao to his shoulders and then himself. The Zsar did not turn back until he was sure they were covered. His son lay beside his fiancé, who held the blanket in a bashful manner up to her neck.<br>"Pre-marital sex! Ivan? Min? SO shameful!"'  
>"WE...love each other so much?" Ivan tried to think of a lie. Yao rolled his eyes, "W-we wanted to try to have children. What you said earlier, aru, it made me feel that I really-"<br>"Oh, dear sweet child, no. I meant after you were married. I never meant to make you think this. The fault is all mine, forgive me, and we shall speak of this no more!" he panicked.  
>"Wait!" Yao cried out to the Zsar. Ivan turned to him in question.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Please, don't tell the emperor, Zsar. This...no one was supposed to know. Please, aru?" he asked, fluttering his long eyelashes, puckering his lips and asking in the sweetest voice. The Zsar smiled, "NO one shall ever know. Let's all forget this ever happened, but promise me you won't do this until you are married!" he begged, blushing. Ivan stayed silent and seeing this Yao answered for him, "We promise, aru."<br>"G-good," the Zsar closed the door behind him.  
>Both stayed quiet for the longest time, blushing wildly, until Ivan rolled on top of Yao, "Shall we continue?" he tried to lighten the mood.<br>"NO. I'm not having any more sex with you until we are married, aru."  
>"What?"<br>"We promised not to and besides, I don't want to get caught again."  
>"I thought you said that so he could go away," Ivan pouted. It made Yao blush; he sounded almost like a child, begging for a toy, "Please?"<br>"NO, aru."  
>"Can't we just finish this?"<br>"NO!"  
>"But...I'm..."<br>"Well that's too bad."  
>"Yao," he whined, hugging him gingerly, begging for them to continue. Yao wriggled himself free, "NO, Ivan, aru."<br>With that Ivan completely turned Yao round till his stomach lay against the bed, "I said no, aru!" Yao cried out. But he was ignored as Ivan immediately plunged himself inside.  
>"OWE! AH! AHH!"<br>"What's this? I've never n-notice it, before," Ivan gasped, one hand trailing down a large scar down Yao's backside. He jerked back, "Don't! Not there!"  
>"It hurts?"<br>"N-n- AH! AH! AHHHH!" Yao cried out, hiding his face in his arms, a trail of saliva flowing from his open mouth, and his eyes tightly shut. Ivan just above, his own eyes shut tight, ans he gasped and lunged himself back and forth.  
>"S-stupid, Ivan! We promised...!<br>"You promised, I didn't. Just blame me."  
>"Don't think I won't! AH!"<br>"But doesn't it feel good?" he whispered in his ear, before nibbling it's tip.  
>"UGH! AH! AHH!"<br>"Yao."  
>"Ivan, aru!" and with one last impulse, they came.<br>"Good. But...quick...do you like it that way?"  
>"Get off me," Yao gasped, angrily.<br>"Don't be mad," he kissed him gently, "I love you," he carressed him face. Blushing, Yao finally submitted, "I love you."  
>"Yao," Ivan smiled, leaning in for another kiss.<br>"NO more sex! Not until we're married. Got it?"  
>"Yes, yes, I promise. Hey, what's this?" he skimmed the giant scar on Yao's back. He flinched, "Its just an old scar."<br>"How did you get it?"  
>"One of my siblings...<br>I got in his way," his eyes lowered.  
>"Oh," Ivan lowered his head and trailed his tongue along the scar.<br>"D-don't!" He rolled onto his back, "Don't, aru."  
>"Sorry," he kissed him on the lips.<br>"How the hell could you have missed it? It's a freakin' huge scar, aru," Yao raised his eyebrow at Ivan.  
>"We never did it in that position."<br>"Shut it. You didn't even prepare me, now I won't walk right, aru!"  
>"Sorry," he kissed him again, this time longer. Holding each other for the longest moment, just kissing and hugging, and finally sleeping.<br>A small nap, only till dinner time, when Yao had to dress himself again. This time, Ivan helped a bit, after cleaning himself up. They headed down to the dining area where thankfully, there was no sign of the emperor finding out anything strange like his son having 'pre-marital sex'.  
>Ivan helped his little princess as she struggled to reach her seat. One look from them made the Zsar blush slightly and turn away. Both immediately turned their attention to their meals and ate in silence. Natasha didn't join them, which brought peace to Yao's mind, but the look from his father made him think of what to say when his father asked him about the children business. Sure enough, after dinner, the emperor dragged his daughter to their room, "What are we going to do about children? What is your plan anyways? I deserve to know!"<br>"I'll marry him as planned and afterwards you'll just have to see. Besides, the Zsar said it was fine if I don't have any kids, aru."  
>"That doesn't mean he doesn't want you to have any!"<br>"I'll talk to him on my own time after I become his daughter-in-law."  
>"Yao? You've been spending a lot of time with the prince. Aren't you taking this too seriously? Maybe you're thinking of this more than it should be?"<br>"All you want is the united power of Russia and he wants the same from you, so what's the problem as long as you get that."  
>"I don't want my son to be so suspicious."<br>"I'm not, as far as I'm concerned, they love Min, and that's all that matters, aru. So don't interfere, father, please."  
>It was a week before the wedding, at last! Everything was going as planned, until, "Min, we are going home!" he dragged Yao away from Ivan's side.<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Blame the stupidity of that man," he busted as the Zsar stomped past them to his son.<br>"Wait, Ivan, aru!"  
>"Min!"<br>"Come on son!" The Zsar pulled Ivan in the opposite direction.  
>Till the moment the emperor slammed the door behind them, Yao fought his way out of his father's grasp, "The hell was that, aru?"<br>"The wedding's been canceled. We're going home," he started to pack his things.  
>"Why? What did you do?"<br>"The Zsar wasn't going to allow any Chinese tradition in the wedding and so I didn't agree to any Russian tradition."  
>"Is that it? you've got to be kidding me! The wedding is cancelled because of you two idiots!"<br>"Watch your tongue and go pack your things," he stuffed his clothing in a sack.  
>"I can't freakin believe this, aru!" Yao slammed the door behind him and went in search for Ivan. He found him in his room, sitting alone on his bed. Yao crept his way to his side, "Ivan, aru?"<br>"Yao?"  
>"Do you know why they canceled our wedding?"<br>"All I know is that the emperor didn't allow any Russian tradition in the wedding."  
>"And your father didn't allow any Chinese either. They're acting like such idiots," he sighed, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. He turned to Yao, and whispered his name, "Yao," his breath reeking of alcohol. Yao fell back, "You've been drinking," was all he said before leaving the room.<br>Nothing was going right. Ivan was drunk, their father's hated each other, the wedding was cancelled, and Yao couldn't do a thing about it. He strolled through the halls, to calm his frustration, until he reached a special place. The room where they first spoke to each other. There, his gift proudly stood on the easel, while Ivan's lay against the wall. He carefully changed their posts, "Yours was fine," he whispered to himself.  
>"Are you ok?" a kind voice came from behind him. He turned to see who it was, "Yekaterina, aru?"<br>"Sorry, i heard what happened."  
>"Oh, I'm fine, thank you aru."<br>"Shouldn't you be with Ivan right now?" she asked, gingerly.  
>"He's drunk," Yao sighed.<br>"He's just upset, but he loves you, Min. Do you love him?"  
>"I do, aru," Yao answered truthfully. Yekaterina smiled at him, a warm smile, one that made his troubles almost disappear. he needed comfort like this, but his lover was drunk.<br>By sunset, the emperor and his son had left. Left without saying goodbye. Still, Ivan's feelings were unsettled, and so he turned to the only other friend he had in this world, his dear older sister. Like all the other times he went to her for help, he sat beside her, on her bed as she usually toyed with his hair as he told her all his troubles.  
>"She's gone?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"My dear little brother, it'll all work out, somehow," she comforted him as she tied another little ponytail with his different layers of hair.<br>"I need her, Katyusha, I love her."  
>"I know you do. I told her, and she loves you too. She told me so."<br>"Really?"  
>"Really. Come here," she turned him round so they could hug, "You've always come to me haven't you? We've always been real close. And this scarf," she held up its pink, velvety end.<br>"She asked me about it once. Why I always wear it, and i told her you gave it to me."  
>"Ivan?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I'll be leaving soon."<br>"Back to Ukraine? Why? Here you have me and Natasha and you've always said you needed help when you were there."  
>"I know, but, my heart belongs to that place. You should go to where your heart belongs. With her," they hugged again, "My dear little brother. I'll miss you."<br>"Sister dear."  
>Lonesome in his room, in the darkness with only the light of the moon to show him, Ivan sat lay back on his bed, thinking. 'Yao' the name whirrled in his mind and made it impossible for him to think of anything else. "Yao," he whispered aloud, hoping that if he tried hard enough, yao would hear him. He turned on the bed, countless times, trying to melt himself into the sheets. On the place where they'd meet, talk, kiss, and more. He looked out the window, at the moon, like on their first night. he waited until the moon was at its highest to pack. He packed clothes, money, and some snacks. As soon as he was done he left the palace in search for his prince. He fought through the cold and the snow till he reached the centre of the village and raced to a nearby pub to ask if they had seen any foreigners. The bartender reported that they'd stopped for a drink and were on their way to a small inn about two blocks away. After buying a big bottle of Vodka, he was on his way again.<br>A small inn was actually a small home that rented its rooms. It was late but thankfully there was still someone at the desk, and even better, he told him which room the foreigners were staying in. 'Easier than i thought' Ivan thought as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Even more of a surprise, he found Yao standing by a doorway, sipping tea. One look and they ran to each other, "Ivan, aru!"  
>"Yao!" he pulled him into his arms.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I came for you, to take you back. I'm not letting you leave!" he held him tighter. The sounds of loud shifting alerted Yao. He hushed Ivan, kindly, " Shhhh. My old man's sleeping right inside. You can't...<br>"Why did you come? I can't -"  
>"No, no, wait right here," Ivan skidded back downstairs. He came back, holding a key in his hands, "Now come with me."<br>The new room was just like Yao's. A bed big enough for two in the middle, with two nightstands on each side, a small table in front with one chair at its side, a water basin, two oil lamps and a small candle, and even a window which was boarded up to shield them from the cold. Luckily, their room was one level above the emperor's. At the instant they stepped foot inside, Ivan pulled Yao into his arms, "Don't leave, Yao."  
>"It can't be helped."<br>"Yes it can. We can go, we can leave. I've got clothes, and money, and snack and vodka. We can survive!"  
>"Where would we go?"<br>"Anywhere you want, anywhere we can."  
>"It's not that simple, aru. If you were to leave, you have your sisters. I'm the only heir to China. I can't leave."<br>"But I...  
>Love you."<br>"I love you too, aru."  
>"Then," he whispered, pushing him to the bed, "Will you marry me? If you could?"<br>"Y-yes...?"  
>"Then come with me."<br>"Wait, what aru!"Grabbing his writs, Ivan dragged Yao downstairs, out the inn and into the cold streets. Where he saw, from the corner of his eye, the ominous glow from the beautifully distilled stain glass windows form a nearby church. The window portrayed a radiant sunflower, stretching out to the majestic sky. It was like a sign from heaven. It took no time at all for the man to bless them and for them to say I do.  
>"Ivan Braginski, you may kiss your bride," and he did. It was as sudden, quick, and as random as anybody could imagine.<br>The couple returned to the inn, hand in hand. In their room, Ivan wasted no time in lifting Yao in his arms and carrying him to their bed. They looked right into each other's eyes and laughed their heads off.  
>"I can't believe we just did that, aru!" Yao laughed.<br>"I guess i took it too far."  
>"Talk about being theatrical," they laughed. Then Ivan rolled on top on him, "Do you know what the best part of the wedding is? The honeymoon."<br>"What? Did you do this just so we could have sex? Aiya!"  
>"You said you wouldn't until we did," Ivan kissed him. It was a long kiss, one that seemed to never end, and they desperately tried to not break it. Through all the stripping and all the shifting, they kept their lips locked. Then Ivan pulled back, "Sit up," they both did and just before Yao could really sit, Ivan immediately inserted his finger.<br>"HA! AH! AHH!" he cried out, his fingers digging into his shoulder.  
>"Lower your hips," he ordered.<br>"AHH! AH! AHH! AH!" Yao cried out, his body shifting up and down. One of Ivan's hands held Yao by the waist while the other pulled back Yao's long strands of hair from his face. He pulled them back behind his neck, before skimming his fingertips down his back, trailing down his scar.  
>"N-no! Don't!"<br>with that, Ivan completely turned Yao's body round, till his back faced him.  
>"AHHH! HAA! AH! UGH!" then he trailed up his stomach, to the mounds of his chest, and then up along his neck where he held up his head.<br>"Yao," he whispered in his ear before nibbling at its tip.  
>"AHH! AH!" and with his other hand, Ivan grabbed him.<br>"Hmmmm! Mnnnn!"  
>He pushed him forward till Yao was on his knees.<br>"I-Ivan! Stop! It's too much!" he begged, hiding his blushing face in his arms, his hands gripping the bedspread, and his mouth wide open as he cried out. Ivan ignored him, thrusting just as he had been.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHGH!"<br>"HAAH! AH!"  
>Both breathing heavily, Ivan on top of Yao, gasping for air. Yao turned to face him. He wiped away the tears from his face and the sweat from his bangs before leaning in for a kiss. Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan, "We need to tell them," he whispered.<br>"What?"  
>"We need to tell them tomorrow, aru."<br>"Why? Can't we just leave together? Go somewhere and live out the rest of our lives in peace?"  
>"Where would we go?" he firmly asked. Ivan thought for a moment, and then, "To a warm place, where the sky is blue, and it's surrounded by mountains. In a field of sunflowers," he smiled.<br>"Where is that?" Ivan kissed him. He thought for a moment, staring at his beloved right under him, and then the room around them. Yao's arms still around his shoulders, gripping his muscles. With his own hand, he let his fingers fall through Yao's soft, straight, hair.  
>"<em>You<em> are my sunflower. You make me feel warm inside. When I'm with you, the sky looks clear and blue. My arms are the mountains that hold you," his eyes looked watery. It made Yao's heart feel sore.  
>"It won't be good for me to leave the throne and it won't be good for you to leave your family. it won't be good to elope, aru," his voice sounded shaky and he could feel the tears while the tears were already flowing from Ivan's eyes. They hugged tightly, Ivan hiccupping, and Yao flowing with silent tears. Looking up, Ivan finally said, "You are my wife," he kissed him, "You are my true love," another kiss, "you are my husband, who I'd love to spend the rest of my life with," a kiss on the forehead, "I will never forget you. So don't you dare forget me," a kiss on the nose, "so you must promise me that we will meet again."<br>"I promise, aru," they kissed for the last time. A sweet, beautiful, never ending kiss, to seal their promise. It would be the last time they did so. The last time that they'd lay together and the last time they'd fall asleep in each other's arms.  
>In the morning, just as the sun was rising and the sky was a dark grey, Yao decided it best to return to his own room. After getting dressed, they walked out the room, hand in hand, to the top of the staircase. Looking at each other for the last time, they slowly let their hands drift apart, their fingertips joined just once before walked out of site.<p>

It took ten whole years before Yao became the next emperor of China. It would take half another year, with him on the throne, to even consider a trip to Russia. Even so, he planned to leave as soon as possible. In no time at all, he left for the ship that would take him to the other end of the continent. How was Ivan, he wondered. In all these year, did he still remember him? Did he dare to start a family? With Natasha, there was a frightening possibility. All these sorts of questions whirled in his mind.  
>Only a month later did he step foot, once again, in Moscow. His heart raced, for only in a few minutes would he reach the palace. Yet, the village had changed so much since then, it had grown into a larger place, a city. Though it took more time to reach the palace, the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach went into a raging chaos. It grew worse the moment he reached the palace's entrance.<br>Inside, he was put to wait on the doorman while he went in search for the Zsar of Russia.  
>"Please wait here, I'll tell him that the Empress of China, Min Wang, is here."<br>That's what he said. Surely enough, he was eager to wait a few more minutes before seeing Ivan. He waited patiently for several minutes. Then something odd caught his attention. A little girl at the end of a nearby hallway. She was playing around and eventually came to running by him. Her hair, it was the same silver-white color as Ivan's, and her eyes were as steal grey as Natasha's. His daughter? Possibly. He was the Zsar now, of course it would only be normal for him to start a family, he needed an heir after all. 'I suppose this is her,' he thought to himself, seeing how she played around, hardly noticing his existence. Then she turned to another direction, "Peter!" she called out to him. A little boy, who looked younger than her, came out. 'This must be his son. Then that'll be his true heir,' thought Yao, his heart aching. It hurt to see something that belonged to Ivan. Then again, he did want kids; at least he got his wish. No sooner did a familiar voice cry out, "Be careful you two!" a kind and tender voice. Yao stood then, "Yekaterina, aru?"  
>"Min? Oh, it's so good to see you!" they smiled at each other.<br>"Are you here to see my brother?" she asked.  
>"It's just a visit. H-how is he, aru?"<br>"He's fine," she answered. Noticing the saddened expression in Yao's eyes she added, "He's missed you. He never stops talking about you, you know?"  
>"Really?" he pulled back his bangs; "Are these...?" he looked down at the two kids.<br>"Oh, no! These are my children."  
>"Yours?" his face brightened up with hope. She smiled, "Yes, this is Tania, she's six, and this is Peter, he's only four."<br>"Congratulations, aru!" he smiled at the children. What a relief! They weren't his!  
>"Thank you. I'm sorry, we were just leaving, my husband's here. It was so nice to see you again," She hugged Yao, surprisingly, before she guided her children out of the room. Both waved their goodbyes and smiled at Yao.<br>He was alone again, but his nerves had calm down. Maybe he did keep his promise. And then, for the moment that they had waited ten whole years for, Ivan walked into the room. As calm as he could, Yao strolled to Ivan, "Zsar, aru?"  
>"Empress?" and just as the doorman was out of sight, Ivan drew Yao into his arms, like he had done ten years ago, and they kissed. It was just as sweet as their first.<br>"Yao," he whispered, his hands framing his face.  
>"Ivan, aru," Yao smiled, his hands running through his beautiful silver-white hair. Their whole world was at hand as they kissed again and again. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, names being constantly whispered in their ears, and the warmth of their everlasting love reuniting them. A true happy ending.<p>

It is something of a story, told by so many in Russia, of an old Zsar and an Empress whom suddenly disappeared from their throne. It coincidently ended the Wang dynasty entirely, as its emperor also disappeared, and also ended the Braginski era in Russia. A true mystery too much of the world. Yet, there were some that claimed to have seen the missing Zsar and the Emperor, years after, in a warm place, sitting in a field of sunflowers.

End

This story is completely fan fictional and all the way fiction. I do not own any of these characters as they are owned and (c) by Hidekaz Himaruya-san from the anime Hetalia. The supposed history of this is also fiction. Thank you.


End file.
